Users are able to access a plurality of applications on their computing devices. In addition, a user may be able to create multiple user accounts with many of these applications. In this regard, the user may have different purposes for each user account and for each application. Switching user accounts may require the user to log out of a particular account, and then log in to another account by typing in the necessary credentials, such as a username and password. This can be time consuming and cumbersome, especially when using handheld communication devices such as mobile phones.